


Pass

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: June could become used to this ashy flavor, and, perhaps, the company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. It was written purely for entertainment purposes.

Iroh chuckles, warm and rumbling as he pats his stomach. The movement of his hand, flicks of his wrist are fuzzy, slow. June takes a sip of her tea, holding the cooling liquid in her mouth before she swallows. 

"So, does this have a name? Or is it just something you pass around the Fire Nation?" 

"Oh, it gets passed around, but nobody ever remembers the name." 

June blinks, white bleeding into the edges of her fuzzy vision. The tea is becoming cooler, and has an ashy taste, yet she wants more. 

Her wrist shakes as she slaps down another bag of gold. 

"Find out the name. Consider this round on me."


End file.
